


déjà vu

by streetbooth



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetbooth/pseuds/streetbooth
Summary: *我沒在Ben家裡看到鋼琴，他彈琴的地方是另一間屋，不過，就當有吧。一心想寫有人抱抱Ben。每季都被痛扁，編劇還不肯給他CP安慰他，實在太慘了。這是篇亂糟糟的文，肚無足夠墨水，盡力也只能寫成這樣，難為大家看到這裡。感謝。p.s.其實還設定Jack在sideways裡的兒子(藍眼，鋼琴天才)，其實是他當年沒有保護到Ben這個遺憾的補償，不過文裡寫不下，就放這裡。
Kudos: 3





	déjà vu

人物: 美劇LOST的Jack Shephard和Benjamin Linus，非CP。

時間: 第6季。時間線多半不對，看LOST，我也很lost…就當為了Ben，請忽略過去。

標題是看劇時跟Hugo學的，不知有沒有用錯。

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own creator(s).

Warning: 無。

“伸手出來，”Jack Shephard說。

夜間的叢林有無數聲音。燃燒的木頭發出必剶的聲響，海潮也永不歇息，Jack覺得自己的聲音也混在裡頭，成為背景的一部份。

獨坐一旁的Benjamin Linus抬起頭，彷彿也沒聽清他在說什麼，眨了眨眼睛，露出無辜又迷惘的表情。

後面營火的溫暖圈沒有把他們包圍在內，Jack注意到帶煙塵的光線把自己的影子投到這男人的身上去，使後者看起來奇異地弱小，但那跟他心裡的印象無法重疊。他提醒自己這男人有過人的表情管理技巧，冷淡地把話再說一遍。

Benjamin皺了皺鼻子，把手遞上來。

兩隻手，內腕相對。

Jack怔了一下，才知他準備要再被綁起來。

空氣裡瀰漫着一股難以說清的情緒。

他再次提醒自己此人狡猾無比，然後握住其中一隻手。左手。但是，他並沒有發覺自己的動作，力度比他原意的輕柔得多。他垂頭捲起Benjamin沒扣好的衣袖，並且假裝自己沒有留意對方訕訕然放下了另一隻手。

果然腫了，Jack皺眉。

沙灘上所有受了傷的人，都給Jack看過了，就只有Benjamin坐在遠處，沒有過去。

明明上飛機時還掛着手托，怎可能沒過幾天就復原?

Jack小心在手肘上下按壓，說: “痛的話，要告訴我。”但他一直沒有聽到“痛”這個字，只有他指下微微抽搐的肌肉默默回應。

跟以前一樣。

Jack忍不住瞄了Benjamin一眼。

那比自己年長的男人垂下目光，臉上沒有表情，只有睫毛微微顫動，揉碎已然暗晦的光線。

Jack暗忖: 也不是完全一樣。

這人的忍痛能力比12歲時強得多了。

回到70年代沒多久，Jack就留意到那個安靜得不尋常的小孩，但他跟滯留在錯誤時間的朋友一樣，盡可能對那小孩避之則吉。

Jack說服自己那是Ben Linus。

Ben是綁匪、是兇手、是騙子。

每一個從他口裡吐出來的字都不能相信。那些空氣裡的音節，就算包含事實，都會在反反覆覆的摺疊中走樣變形，指向岔路的迷宮。

Ben不止是騙子。他比騙子更差，無需要無道理無止境地撒謊迷惑他人，以別人的茫然為樂。

他人於他，只供操縱、利用、捨棄。

Jack打從心底憎惡那心靈扭曲的邪惡男人。

他還有重要的事要做，沒空管閒事。

然而，對深夜裡獨坐在樹下的小孩視若無睹，卻是另一回事。

那麼蒼白，看到他還瑟瑟發抖，彷彿隨時轉身要逃的小孩。

Jack慢慢靠近，在他身邊蹲下來，以盡可能平淡的聲音問他發生什麼事。

“從梯子摔下來。”Ben抱着手臂，小聲回答，又補充說: “我笨手笨腳。”說完，甚至還嘗試擠出一個笑容。

——所以，沒有成人陪伴，自己坐在這裡等醫療所開門?

Jack沒有問。

他有眼睛，能猜到小孩到底遭受到什麼。

那是還不精於說謊的Ben Linus，眼鏡後的藍色眼珠沒法在說謊時一直看着對方。

然而，他能諒解這個Ben對他說謊。

雖然醫療所最少要8小時才會有人回來當值，但沒有人規定清潔雜工不能做些簡單的傷口處理。

Jack柔聲說: “伸手出來，讓我看看。”

小孩張大眼睛看着他，遲疑一會，才怯怯地伸出手。

Jack瞇起眼睛。

才剛開始長高的小孩，脆弱得像隨時消散的泡沫，不合比例地纖細的白晢手臂上是極醜陋的傷痕。即使是Jack這樣經驗豐富的外科醫生，也覺得觸目驚心。

Jack處理傷口的動作極輕柔，但小孩還是痛得直發抖。他需要話題去分散小孩緊張的注意力，跳進他腦袋的是30年後Benjamin家的鋼琴*，於是安慰說: “別擔心。過不久，你的手就會完全沒事，可以彈喜歡的鋼琴。”

但小孩低下頭，說: “我不會彈琴。”

那彷彿做了錯事的語氣，令對面的成年人皺眉。Jack想摸那垂得愈來愈低的頭，肩膀才動，便看到小孩本能似的往後縮，於是把動作放得更緩慢，一面說: “是我搞錯了。”

“樂器挺有趣的。也許，某天你會有興趣去學。”他繼續說，手慢慢落下，溫柔的揉一下。

濕的，都是冷汗。

那麼痛，卻不敢哼過一聲。

這條成年男子的手臂有無數傷痕。有些已歷史久遠，顏色淡了，卻還沒有消失; 有些還很新鮮，破開的地方才剛開始結疤。

Jack一面包紮，一面叮囑: “這樣只能幫助消腫，最重要的是減少活動。”

“你打算給我寫病假條嗎，Doc? ” Benjamin淡然問，微翹的嘴角沒有減輕聲音裡的諷刺。

減少活動，確是不切實際的建議。

這座漂亮的島並不友善，島上的人也一樣。

不說那黑煙怪物，單是Sun也不會給Benjamin好過——她同意留下他，卻無法把他當自己人。

面對各種突然從天而降的苦難，人們需要一個可以怪罪的對像發洩怨恨。”他人”既是他們的“敵人”，”他人”的首領，Benjamin，正好完美地滿足這種需要。

那怎能怪他們? Benjamin這個人確不是清白無辜的。

Jack望着Benjamin還帶着瘀傷的臉，有點疑惑。也許盯得太久了，Benjamin兀突地問: “是什麼? ”

“什麼? ” Jack有些不安。

Benjamin抬了抬眉。近乎透明的藍眼睛具穿透性，總讓人懷疑自己在他面前裸露了連自己都不知道的弱點。

已經不止一次，別人以為他已成階下囚，能主宰他的命運，卻不知道是他故意被抓，好直接在敵人裡面找出他們的弱點，逐一分化掌控。

Jack忽然笑了，笑裡帶苦澀味。他同樣習慣提防這個男人，但為何自己明明已經遠離這個島，又被這人說服回來?

他禁不住想起Ilana。

她說她要Ben親手挖自己的墳，結果最後把人留下來。她怏怏然總結: 不知為了什麼，彷彿被鬼神蒙了眼睛。

過一會，她才低聲說: 從未見過有人像他破碎得那麼徹底，絕望到願意跟隨計算自己的怪物。

破碎了的Benjamin Linus，Jack想像不出來。

然而，在這沙灘上重遇的剎那，他確感覺到這個人不同了。

誰知道呢，也許不同了的是他自己。

Benjamin仍然在等。

Jack擦了擦自己的手，考慮措詞，最終定睛那雙看不出感情的眼睛，問: “你相信神嗎?”

Benjamin緊閉着嘴。對於剛弒殺了神的人來說，這問題過於尖銳。雖然Jacob不是神，但對他來說沒有分別。過一會，他把目光投向虛無，說: “你以前問過了。”

——在我發現脊柱上有致命腫瘤之後兩天，一個脊柱神經外科醫生從天而降。若這還不能證明神，我不知道還有什麼可以。

Jack記得他的答案，也記得他回答時眼裡的淚光。那麼誠懇又無助，他幾乎要相信他。幾乎。他記得Ben是騙子，並因自己一再被撩動起同情心而憤怒。

Ben身上背着他朋友的命，他不容許自己再被騙去同情心。

然而，如今回想過去，他也欠了Ben數條人命。

那不是一盤輕易能算清的帳。

但最少自己還有朋友在身邊，而Ben只剩下他自己一個人了。

Jack歎了口氣，“有個問題，你當時沒答。”他繼續問: “既然那時你們可以自由出入小島，為何不到外面求醫?”

過了很久，他才聽到Benjamin回答，聲音裡帶着罕有的困惑。

“我不知道。”

Jack看到他抬頭望着遠方，以為他答完了，沒想到他輕聲問: “你還記得Ethan嗎?”

Jack抿着唇，沒有點頭。

他當然記得。

Ethan，給他們殺死的其中一個人。

Benjamin繼續說: “他給我生還者名單。”

“可能你不相信，看到Jack Shephard這名字那一刻，我覺得這個人是來救我的。”

他轉過頭來，彷彿笑了笑，又好像根本沒有笑過，“那時候，我還未查到你是個外科醫生。”

Jack一時間說不出話來。

他知道Benjamin早已經忘了30年前遇見過自己——那個小孩被Sayid謀殺，垂死被救回來時失去記憶。

但他怎樣也想不到應該消失了的記憶會以“預感”這種形式回來。

似曾相識的名字，似曾相識的場面，會不會其實都是真正發生過，只是記憶把它們隱藏起來?

記憶多麼奇怪。明明在3年前，他才認識Benjamin這個人，但30年前的記憶反而更新更近，而3年前的記憶卻久遠得像上輩子的事，給收在封塵的抽屜，很久以前已不願再回想。

此刻，他被囚禁在水族館地下室的記憶突然被翻出來，當時帶霉爛氣味的空氣和對話忽然鮮明起來。

——你想要我救你。

——不，我想你想要救我。

當時Jack聽了，憤怒得笑起來。

他才不會想去救這個綁架他們、把他們當成牲口的男人。

現在回想起來，彷彿有隻手從心底爬上來掐住他的喉嚨。

救我。

那小孩沒說出聲，但身上從頭到腳都在發出求助的信號。

就連Jack到那裡不到一周，也看到Linus家有問題，在島上DHARMA Initiative那樣緊密的小社區，他不信完全沒有人察覺。

Jack還記得小孩望着他，帶着的盼望謹慎又卑微。但他讓他獨自回家，明知那是不會給他保護和安慰的地方。

最終，那小孩只能向“敵人”求助。

要多痛苦，才會讓一個小孩向所有人都覺得可怕的敵人求助?

Jack一直避免回想那個小孩的下場，就算Kate跟他說，他也故意找藉口不談。因為即使他能灌下再多酒精，也不能掩蓋事實:

那個仍然天真無辜的小孩，是被合謀殺死的。

不止是直接下手的Sayid，每個袖手旁觀的人手上都有他的鮮血。

——所有已發生的事，都已發生。

他得到了教訓。

Jack告訴自己: 沒有人能阻止那小孩變成對滿手鮮血的Ben Linus。

時間穿梭是個圈套，一個互為因果的環，他們是環上一員，被丟到過去，以為自己能改變明日的果，結果成為現在的因。

也許，除了死，無人可以得脫。

他無法不想起Juliet。

他的信念，他的堅持，所有想改變現在的努力，都成為她的死因。

那教訓得來如此慘烈，每次回想起來都使他難以呼吸。

Jack用力喘了一口氣，想要把它甩在一旁，猛烈的痛楚卻突然來襲。

幾年來一直用超量止痛劑鎮住的傷口突然一起呼喊，他天旋地轉，再也強撐不來。

“Jack?”他聽到Benjamin的聲音，才忽然發現自己痛得彎下腰，手心都是冷汗。

他不想別人擔心，試着平衡自己，卻並不成功。旁邊那年長男子伸出完好的右手輕輕扶着他，卻猶豫着不敢過於靠近。他抬起頭，看着那雙淺藍色的眼睛，隱約看到內裡的關心和窘迫。

窘迫? 為什麼?

電光火石間，Jack忽然明白過來。

因為不懂，所以窘迫。

Benjamin雖然極聰明，能夠看穿層層疊疊的複雜關係，找出當中的弱點加以利用，但他不懂建立正常人際關係，因為他根本從來沒得到這種連繫。

Jack的心忽然強烈地抽痛。

“Ben，”他喘了一口氣，然後伸手過去把人拉過來抱住。

被他抱住的身體驀地變得僵直。

Jack知道自己嚇到他了，但一時放不了手。

人類溫暖的身體，具有安撫心靈的力量。

這一刻，Jack才知道自己想要抱住另一個人，不只出於憐惜，亦同樣是因為自己需要。

他慶幸Benjamin沒有把他推開。

人體溫度鎮撫心靈的力量是雙向的，他能感到懷中那繃緊的身體慢慢放軟下來，他自己的呼吸也緩順一些，然後他才留意到進入鼻腔的淡淡血腥味。

對，Benjamin受了傷。

那也提醒了他，Benjamin第一次出現在他面前就是傷者。

那個神智不清、不斷抖震的男子，血液浸濕了半邊身體，根本是一隻中了箭的兔子，完全沒有自保能力，而他是唯一能庇護他的人。

Jack覺得奇怪，在這個島上，Ben老是以傷者、病人的姿態出現在他面前。

忽然，像鬼魅一樣，一個念頭無聲溜進他的腦袋，迅速佔據他全部思想。

基於Daniel Faraday的計算，他們選擇用核彈頭來改變過去。他們賠上了人命，但現在什麼都沒有改變。所以，他認為回到過去，是命運的詭計，用以確保事情必然發生。

但是，萬一，那確實是上天給他改變一切的機會呢?

這是個充滿奇蹟和預示的島。

在這島上發生的事，絕非無故發生的獨立事件，而是在意想不到的地方連接起來的因果。

他們為何只相信一個物理學家的計算，而無視種種預示的可能?

——我想你想要救我。

那是否這個島借用Ben的口來預先給他指示?

為了自己和朋友的未來，他並沒有認真看待他人。

非自己人，都是他人。

更何況，那些都是過去的人。

即使那些人正在他面前，會呼吸、會心跳、會哭泣、會夢想，都是過去的，與他毫不相干。

所以，需要他幫助的人就在他面前，他沒有真正施以援手。

所以，他不配得到修正過去的機會。

想到這可能性，Jack全身發抖，像溺水一樣用力把懷裡的人抱緊。

他能感到Benjamin掐住呼吸，縮了一下。該死。他弄痛他了。他該放手，但他緊張的肌肉不受控制，無法放鬆。

他錯了。

怎可能不是他錯?

明明成年人就該保護孩童的。

Jack再忍不住，哽咽地說: “抱歉我那時沒有保護你。”

已經晚了太多，晚到那個他道歉的對象不能明白他在說什麼。他只能讓眼淚落下來，滴濕那男子微顫的肩膀。

不知過了多久，他感到肩胛處給人輕輕拍了一下，隔一會又拍一下。

是Ben。

他在試圖給他安慰。

拍在他肩胛上的節奏雖然混亂生硬，卻一直持續下去。

Jack合上眼睛，慢慢地，他的呼吸和輕拍融合成和緩的節奏。

終於，Jack再次聽到遠處的浪潮聲，之後他才注意到懷抱裡的人下巴硌着他的肩膊。

原來自己比Ben高那麼多，他想，然後緩緩鬆開指掌。

Jack感到Benjamin偏失的重心離開自己，卻沒有馬上離開他懷抱。他為此而感到感激。雖然他仍然依戀這人的體溫，但他還是訕訕然移開雙手，忐忑地準備面對那雙向來過於銳利的眼睛。

Benjamin慢慢退後一步，雖然微仰着頭，但目光巧妙地避開跟Jack的眼睛直接接觸。

半晌，他說: “那麼，我猜我可以省下一句謝謝。” 說完，那小個子男人便轉身走開了。

Jack張開口想叫住他，結果還是沒作聲。

感到不好意思的，不止是他一個人。

沒有人看到，這時有一顆新星在漆黑的夜空燦然亮起。

彷彿，它是來見證存於地上兩個人類之間的全新連結

剛剛接通。

**Author's Note:**

> *我沒在Ben家裡看到鋼琴，他彈琴的地方是另一間屋，不過，就當有吧。
> 
> 一心想寫有人抱抱Ben。每季都被痛扁，編劇還不肯給他CP安慰他，實在太慘了。  
這是篇亂糟糟的文，肚無足夠墨水，盡力也只能寫成這樣，難為大家看到這裡。感謝。
> 
> p.s.其實還設定Jack在sideways裡的兒子(藍眼，鋼琴天才)，其實是他當年沒有保護到Ben這個遺憾的補償，不過文裡寫不下，就放這裡。


End file.
